1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of production of a support and guide roller for extension guides and for pull-out guides for drawers or the like with a running tread of plastic rolling off between a drawer rail and a frame rail.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such a support and guide roller is known in many forms.
One such form is based on the style of an O-ring set into the outer surface. This O-ring protrudes above the circumference of the hard bearing surface thus creating a softer, second bearing surface. The disadvantage of this construction is, however, that the O-ring rubs and chafes on the slot base and thus, in the case of heavy loads, starts to compress, stretch and then shear off. The service life of such a known roller is therefore relatively short.